Fortress breaking
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: An Akamichi Si/Oc, in which a man get thrown into the body of Choji's cousin, 6 years before the death of the 4th Hokage.


Akamichi Si/Oc

So. Ive been reading a number of Naruto Si's and Oc's recently and I noticed a few things. Its split about in half for clan kids and not clan kids, but for the clan kids, theres a metric fuck ton of Uchiha and Uzumaki, A lot of Nara, a lot of Yamanaka, and then a smattering of the other clans, but what I have never seen, like EVER, is an Akamichi Self insert or OC. So, I'll try my hand again at writing a few chapters of this and see how I like it. Starting with a modern times chapter, then it'll get sent into a throw back.

 _Chapter One - Present time_

Choji was standing at the gates with a number of the other Kohona 12, Shikamaru had just finished briefing the group on the mission when abruptly, the form of gigantic bear came barreling out of the bushes.

It came to a stop in front of the team, and brought itself to its hind legs. Its head topping off its height at just over 8 ft tall. The rest of the team was about to begin combat when Choji stepped forwards and bowed.

"Kumojiro-sama. What brings you here in such a hurry?"

The bear replied, its voice deep and growling.

"Choji-Cub. Our summoner sent us with a message. You are to take the first opponent that your team encounters seriously, lethally so, otherwise Mo-Sama will not be happy. Also, do not be hesitant to use your last resort. Mo-Sama also wished to let you know that he will be following in your path as soon as possible."

Choji bowed.

"Thank you very much Kumojiro-sama. Please pass on my thanks to cousin Mo."

The bear nodded and then disappeared in a puff chakra smoke. Naruto, confused burst out in frustration.

"Who the hell is Mo!? We need to get after Sasuke!"

Choji scowled and turned to Naruto, and was about to speak, when Shikamaru placed a calming hand on his friends shoulder before speaking to Naruto.

"Mo, is short for Motofumi. He's a Jonin that helped teach Choji and is one the best ninja in the village."

Naruto scowled.

"Then how come I haven't heard of him before?"

Shikamaru shook his head in exasperation, before motioning for the rest of the team to follow.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way."

 _16 years ago - a dimension away_

I blinked absentmindedly. I was in a blank white space, and was viewing the world in a sort of video game view where I couldn't see my hands or body.

And for some reason I wasn't loosing my mind in panic. There was a cough behind me, I turned to see a white silhouette.

"Soooo… Whats going on?"

The silhouette shrugged.

"You died."

"How?"

"Slipped getting out of the shower."

Huh… How very lame.

"So, why am I here?"

I was impressed, the silhouette seemed to frown, and project a feeling of sheepishness, and for a thing with no features whatsoever, it was rather impressive.

"You are here, because your destiny was changed, because of that you get a reincarnation."

"A reincarnation?"

"Yep, you will be reborn into what you know as the Naruto Universe!"

"What."

"Because of the fact that we're tossing you into a new universe, we're giving you two perks, and a drawback."

" _What._ "

"It can be anything you can think of within reason for the perks, keep in mind, the drawback will increase in severity for how powerful or useful your perks are."

"And what happens if I say no?"

And then I shrieked as the white void turned a bright bloody red, and began to shake like a snow globe in the over-enthusiastic hands of a toddler, and above it all, a voice like an avalanche, like thunder, like the bone chilling howl of a blizzard, like the flesh stripping scream of a sandstorm.

 ** _"_** ** _I WOULD SUGGEST YOU DO NOT."_**

And just as suddenly as the void had first transformed, it returned to normal, the silhouette cocking its head at me curiously.

"Soooo… What can you tell me about how I'm being inserted?"

I asked nervosly, prompting a shrug from the being in front of me.

"You will be born to a ninja clan, which clan will depend on the perks and drawback chosen. You will be born 8 years before Naruto and the attack by the Kyubbi. And as I said, your perks can be anything you can imagine."

I thought it over contemplatively. It didn't really even matter to me if I was placed into a clan with a bloodline or not, the Shinobi from clans were head and shoulders above civilian born ninja, even those without bloodlines still profited from just having Shinobi parents for early training and clan techniques.

If that was a given, that meant I had to request things that could supplement that training and head start, while giving myself an advantage over other ninja. And hopefully not saddling myself with too big a drawback.

If I was in a clan, I couldn't, or rather shouldn't ask for any sort of bloodline, not only if I was in a clan with a blood-line already say the Uchiha, or the Hyuga, I would be absolutely screwed if I didn't have whichever set of eyes I needed.

But I could ask for a summon scroll… Not immediately to be sure, but the thing had said the perks could be anything imaginable, so if I stipulated the delivery or gifting of the scroll to me on the day that I became a Genin… Well, that was something else entirely.

As for the second perk, make it simple, keep it useful, and ask for an abnormally large chakra pool that is easy to control.

The thing across from me cocked its heads to the other side.

"Are you sure those are the perks you want?

What? Oh, uhh… You can read my mind then?

It nodded.

"I can."

I'm fine with those perks, but what about my drawback?

A gruesome smile spread across the things face, white shadowed teeth in a leer of a smile.

"Oh… I think you'll like it. Since your being born into a ninja clan, your father will also be a ninja, and since PTSD is a thing…"

No. No, no. No no no no no.

"Yes. Since PTSD is a thing, your father will try to kill you, removing your non dominant, and killing your mother. Congrats! Because of this you will be reincarnating directly into your six year old body in the hospital as an orphan without an arm."

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO

The inhuman thing across from me only widened its smile.

"Have fun."

 _Scene Break_

I awoke with a gasp. And then gasped again when I saw who was sitting in a chair next to my hospital bed.

 _Chouza-Freaking-Akamichi_.

Wait.

That means, unless ninja hospitals are in the habit of people who aren't actually related, then…

 _Motherfucker…_. I 'm part of Akamichi clan.

I _SWEAR_ to god, if this is a crack at me being a little heavy I'm gonna be **pissed**.

 _Scene Break_

Chouza snorted absently as he came awake, he glanced to the hospital bed, and found Motofumi, his nephew, awake. He leaned forward, and spoke softly.

"Moto-chan? Are you awake? Do you know where you are?"

The six year old looked at him with large brown eyes, and cheeks with prominent black lines that extended from his cheeks to his eyes, where they extended across in solid bars to his temples. Motofumi looked at him, and then spoke, his voice barely audible, even in the quiet of the hospital room.

"I-I'm awake. I think Im in the hospital, but wheres Father? Wheres Mother?"

Chouza swallowed dryly at the innocent curiosity. He didn't know how to tell his nephew, that his brother had chopped of his arm. He killed Mo's mother as she tried to defend herself, and then, and Chouza had arrived, just in time to save Mo, by killing his father.

But he had to tell Mo. And let his nephew come to whatever terms with it he could, as soon as possible.

"Mo-Chan, I don't really know how to tell you, but your mother and father are dead."

Little Mo's eyes began to water, and lips began to quiver.

"Why? What happened? And what happened to my arm?"

Mo's little fingers migrated to his cloth covered stump, tears began falling his eyes, and Chouza's heart broke.

 _End Of Chapter 1_


End file.
